Tus tibias manos
by SherlockianJWSH
Summary: Sherlock y John están en medio de un caso pero, otras cosas irán surgiendo en el camino. Slash fic.


Sherlock y yo estábamos tomando el té a las cinco de la tarde cuando se oye el timbre.

– ¡Después de días sin nada finalmente viene un cliente, John! – Decía mi compañero con una alegría desmesurada.

Él mismo fue quien se encargó de abrirle la puerta a nuestro cliente, era un hombre de aproximadamente sesenta años, pero quizás su inmensa barba daba la impresión de ser un hombre aún más mayor. Lucía pacífico y vestía ropa informal, unos jeans y una camisa a medio planchar. A pesar de sus grandes cejas se veía el azul de sus ojos, su pelo era canoso y ondulado.

–Veo que tenemos un cliente proveniente de Escocia. – Decía mi compañero sin siquiera observarlo con tanto detenimiento como yo había hecho.

– ¿Cómo lo supo? – Le preguntó nuestro cliente.

– Por favor, ¿Cómo puede preguntar esto? Es bastante obvio de dónde proviene, a pesar de tener su pelo canoso, se puede observar en sus raíces una pizca de colorado, más sus pómulos, sus cejas, la forma de sus manos, su fisonomía en general concuerda con la de un escocés. Pero al juzgar por su acento usted vive en Londres desde hace muchas décadas. –

– Está en lo cierto Mr. Holmes. – El rostro del hombre lucía maravillado.

Nos dirigimos hacia la sala de estar dónde allí nuestro nuevo conocido se sentó en el sofá ubicado al lado de la chimenea.

– Cuéntenos la razón por la cual ha venido aquí. – Decía mi compañero.

– Bueno, Mr. Holmes, lo que sucede es que he sido asaltado, y la policía ni una sola pista tiene de quien pudo haber cometido el robo. –

– ¿Qué le han robado? – Preguntó Sherlock.

– No mucho Mr. Holmes, a pesar de no tener un valor económico son objetos los cuales inquieren en mi un valor sentimental. Poseía 42 figuras de soldados de La Segunda Guerra Mundial. Estos habían sido comprados por mi abuelo y han pasado por las manos de mi padre hasta llegar a las mías. –

Mi amigo se quedó observando a nuestro cliente, hasta que finalmente anunció:

– Parece ser un caso bastante simple y demasiado aburrido, pero… ¿Quién le quisiera robar a usted esos soldados de tan poco valor? –

– No tengo idea Mr. Holmes, dudo que haya sido algún familiar mío ya que tenemos una excelente relación, y no somos muchos, tan solo me queda mi hija. –

– ¿Qué edad tiene su hija? ¿30 años? –

– Si, en realidad tiene 31 pero… ¡¿Cómo lo supo? – Preguntaba, a lo que Sherlock le molestó el simple hecho de tan solo explicarle y gastar tiempo en insignificancias.

– Usted tiene aproximadamente 60 años, dígame ¿Usted cree que yo voy a pensar que su hija tiene 8 años cuándo es evidente que es una mujer adulta? –

– Oh, cierto sepa perdonarme. – Dijo nuestro cliente un poco avergonzado.

– Muy bien, Señor… ¿Cuál es su nombre? –

– Mi nombre es Alan Truttmon – Decía el cliente, mientras éste se levantaba de su silla.

– Mañana mi colega John Watson y yo iremos a investigar a su hogar a las 15:30 horas, no llegaremos tarde. – Decía Sherlock mientras le abría la puerta a nuestro cliente, éste saludo con un gesto de manos mientras se retiraba.

– Bueno… – Empecé a hablarle a mi compañero. – Ahora es cuando me dices todo lo que has notado mientras que yo no he visto nada fuera de lo común. –

– No mucho, John. ¿Te encuentras bien? – Decía preocupado.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? Yo me siento bien… – Le dije, la verdad es que al ver a mi compañero preocupado, yo también me pensé a preocupar. Sherlock luego de cerrar la puerta se acerca hacia donde yo estaba y toca mi frente.

– Tienes fiebre. – Susurró. – Parece que mañana tendré que ir a visitar al señor Truttmon yo solo. –

A los pocos minutos de que él me diagnosticara a mí, a su propio doctor fiebre, me empecé a marear mientras veía la televisión. Sherlock estaba en la cocina haciendo sus típicos experimentos.

– Sherlock… – Dije con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban antes de que empeorara mi situación.

A pesar de haberlo llamado con una voz extremadamente débil y baja, Sherlock me socorrió enseguida. Me levantó con ambos brazos, un brazo sobre mi cintura y el otro sobre mis piernas y me llevó hacia nuestra habitación. Allí me acostó sobre la cama, donde pude ver su rostro, una expresión que nunca antes había visto, preocupación y angustia.

– Sher… – Decía quebrando mi voz, a lo cual mi compañero tapó mi boca con una de sus manos.

– Debes evitar hablar. – Me decía. – Si los cálculos no fallan estarás recuperado para mañana al medio día, pero no irás conmigo a visitar a nuestro cliente, ya que correrías el riesgo de exponerte devuelta. Sería peligroso. –

Asentí con la cabeza mientras que con una de mis manos agarré el brazo de Sherlock para que sacara su mano de mi rostro.

Luego empezó a tocar melodías con su violín para que yo lograra conciliar el sueño, en media hora yo ya me encontraba dormido.

– Despierta John – Escuchaba, al abrir los ojos pude notar que era Mrs Hudson poniendo un paño frío sobre mi cabeza.

– ¿Qué hora es? – Le pregunté al no ver a mí alrededor un reloj.

– ¡Has dormido toda la noche…! Son las dos de la tarde, Sherlock me dijo que por ningún modo te permitiera salir. –

– Entiendo… – Le dije.

– Ya mismo te traigo algo para que almuerces. – Decía Mrs Hudson mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina. Estaba pensando, en que estaría haciendo mi compañero en este momento, ¿No era a las 15:30 que íbamos a ir hacia la casa de Truttmon? Quizás habrá ido antes a otro sitio a investigar una pista que habrá encontrado al observar al cliente…

Enseguida regresó Mrs Hudson con un plato de sopa.

– Espero que te guste, John. – Decía mientras se sentaba a mi lado, me entregó la cuchara y probé lo que había cocinado.

– ¡Esta deliciosa! – Le dije con una sonrisa.

– Me alegro, ¡ya se nota que estas mucho mejor! –

Tenía razón, ya no estaba mareado y mi frente ya no estaba caliente, estaba en perfectas condiciones, a pesar de ser un doctor y haber recibido las advertencias de Mrs Hudson y Sherlock para no salir de la casa realmente quería ir con mi compañero.

– Mrs Hudson, ¿Sherlock le dijo algo más aparte de eso? – Le pregunté.

– No, nada más eso… ¿Ocurre algo? –

– Nada, no se preocupe. – Le dije con una sonrisa, luego se retiró de mi habitación a limpiar un poco la sala de estar.

De repente me dediqué a tratar de recordar que era lo que Sherlock me había dicho ayer antes de que me durmiera, él me había dicho:

"_**No irás conmigo a la casa de Truttmon, ya que correrías el riesgo de exponerte devuelta. Sería peligroso."**_

"¿_Sería peligroso_?" Esa frase quedaba en mi mente, acaso no será que… ¿Sherlock está en peligro? Esta idea me llenó de temor, inmediatamente me levanté de la cama, fui hacia el armario y allí agarré mi revólver.

– ¿John? ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? – Me decía Mrs Hudson al ver que me estaba retirando del apartamento.

– No se preocupe, volveré pronto, iré a comprar leche. – Por supuesto que ella no se creyó la historia, lo siento mucho pero, no soporto pensar que mi amigo está en peligro. Antes de irme me fijé que hora era, las 15:40.

El taxi tardó en llegar, pero por suerte condujo rápido hacia la casa de Alan Truttmon, era un hogar chico, simple pero acogedor y bien mantenido, con un jardín cálido y hermoso.

Antes de entrar le mandé un mensaje.

"_¿Estás bien? -JW." _

Esperé un par de minutos pero no contestaba, el miedo se empezaba a agrandar. Mi revólver estaba en mi bolsillo izquierdo, me preparaba ante la peor situación.

Toqué el timbre, a lo que enseguida me abrió la puerta una mujer aproximadamente de 30 años, estatura mediana, pelo oscuro, tez blanca y ojos marrones. La hija de Truttmon.

– ¿Quién es usted? – Me dijo.

– Soy John Watson, he venido a visitar al señor Truttmon y tratar de ayudarlo con su reciente robo en el hogar. –

– ¡Oh, ya veo! Yo soy su hija, Claire Truttmon. Pase, por favor. – Decía cortésmente.

Al entrar pude observar el comedor, donde había una mesa con tan solo tres sillas y un par de muebles, había cuadros de pintura que hacían una muy buena decoración.

Claire me llevó hacia un cuarto que estaba a la derecha, al abrir la puerta pude ver al señor Truttmon, el cual lucía muy sorprendido de verme.

– Usted es el asistente de Sherlock, ¿Verdad? ¿Qué hace usted aquí? –

– Soy su colega… He venido a ayudarlo. – Decía mientras observaba el cuarto, había una cama matrimonial, un armario donde allí se podían ver un cajón en los cuales estaban sus figuras y otro armario en la izquierda.

– Pero no entiendo, ¡Si él se retiró de mi casa hace por lo menos media hora…! – Decía Truttmon, luego se dirigió hacia su hija – Déjanos solos – Ella asintió y se retiró del cuarto.

– Mrs Holmes se fue sin siquiera avisarme, nada más miró ésta habitación por menos de cinco segundos… –

¿Qué le habrá pasado a mi compañero? ¿Habrá encontrado algo en el cuarto que lo llevó directamente hacia el ladrón? Tenía que averiguar donde se encontraba enseguida.

– Disculpe las molestias. – Le dije.

– No se preocupe, no molesta en absoluto. – Me contestó Truttmon sonriendo. – ¿No quiere usted observar el cuarto también? – Preguntaba señalando hacia el mueble que tenía el cajón abierto. –

Sin contestarle me acerqué hacia el cajón, donde, obviamente no había nada. Solo un cajón vació. Antes de que pudiera hablarle, sentí un golpe en la cabeza. Me había apuñalado. Quedé inconsciente.

Al abrir los ojos me encontraba acostado en el piso de un lugar oscuro el cual era iluminado por unas luces a lo lejos, no podía mover mis manos, ya que estaban sujetas con sogas. ¿Dónde estaba? De repente sentía la respiración, no mía, sino la de alguien más. Al darme vuelta pude notar que era mi compañero, que a excepción mía, aparte de tener las manos atadas tenía una cinta en su boca para que no hablara. Con la poca fuerza que me quedaba me arrastré hacía donde él estaba.

– ¿Dónde estamos? – Le dije, a lo cual obviamente no encontré respuesta, sólo observe a los ojos de Sherlock mirando hacia la cinta que tenía en sus labios. Enseguida entendí lo que tenía que hacer.

Con mucha fragilidad me fui apegando hacia el, acerqué mi rostro hacia el suyo, lentamente fui acercando mi boca hacia la suya, con mis dientes me dirigí hacia una punta de la cinta la cual empecé a desgarrar poco a poco, lo hice lo más suave posible para evitarle a mi compañero una herida.

– No entiendo que haces aquí, John – Me susurraba Sherlock. – Por cierto, todavía mi boca sigue adolorida por tu vulgaridad en sacar la cinta. –

– ¿Dónde estamos? – Le dije en voz baja, ignorando sus anteriores comentarios.

– Estamos en el armario situado en la parte izquierda de la habitación de Truttmon. –

– Es imposible. – Le dije, riéndome lo más bajo posible. – El armario es pequeño. –

– Watson, no tengo tiempo para gastar saliva en charlas inútiles. Date vuelta. –

Le iba a preguntar el porqué, pero, sabría que no me contestaría, así que simplemente le hice caso y me di vuelta. Sentí algo rozando sobre mis manos, ¿Qué era?

Di vuelta mi cabeza y observé a Sherlock desatándome las manos con sus dientes. En un par de minutos cumplió su cometido.

– De nada. – Me decía. – Ahora por favor, desata mis manos. –

– ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Así estás mucho mejor. –

No me contestó, parecía un mal momento para hacer bromas. Fui tratando de desatar los nudos que bloqueaban la movilidad de las manos de mi compañero.

– Sherlock, tus manos están frías. – Le dije mientras desataba el último nudo de la soga, mi compañero ya podía utilizar sus manos.

– Mis manos siempre están frías, John. – Me decía susurrando. – No como las tuyas, que siempre están tibias. –

Tomé las manos de Sherlock, quizás esto le ayude y le permita pensar con más claridad.

– No era necesario… – Decía en una voz extremadamente baja.

– De nada. – Le respondí con una leve sonrisa.

Sherlock acercaba su rostro hacia el mío, cuando de repente habíamos escuchado un leve ruido, eran pisadas.

–John, ¿Trajiste tu revólver? –

Asentí con la cabeza.

– Prepáralo, no tengo tiempo para explicártelo pero, Truttmon no es quien aparenta ser y debemos pararlo ahora mismo. Estamos en un sótano que está conectado desde su armario. ¿Escuchas sus pasos? Estará aquí en tan solo segundos. –

Así hice, preparé el arma, esperando a nuestro hombre. Tal como dijo en segundos se apareció enfrente nuestro.

– Terminó el juego. – Dijo mi compañero, levantándose para estar cabeza a cabeza del hombre, me paré junto con el.

– ¿Qué juego Mr. Holmes? – Le contestaba Truttmon riéndose.

– ¿Quiere que le cuente lo sucedido? – Antes de que el hombre pudiera contestar, Sherlock empezó a explicar los hechos. – Nunca existieron esas figuras que usted nombraba, las cuales usted le daba tanto valor sentimental. Cuando yo le había dicho a usted que se iba ido de Escocia hace muchos años usted me lo afirmó irrefutablemente. Debo decirle que se nota muchísimo su acento, con suerte usted lleva un año aquí en Londres. Alan Truttmon es una identidad falsa, usted en realidad es Tom Connel, un brillante ladrón reconocido en sus tierras. Pero, ¿Cómo un ladrón cómo usted termina en Londres? Fácil, usted se enamoró de Claire, una joven mucho más joven que usted, para que los vecinos no centraran su mirada en usted la hizo pasar como su hija. Ella quería una vida normal, sin tener temor a ver a su marido accidentado en medio de un robo, esa es la razón por la cual vinieron aquí. Las cosas no resultaron como usted lo había planeado, no lograba conseguir trabajo, por lo que usted aseguró este pequeño hogar. Usted fingió un robo para cobrar el seguro, le apuesto que aquí, en este sótano conectado con su armario usted guarda sus antiguas armas. ¿Estoy en lo correcto? –

El señor, Truttmon, o debería decir Connel apenas podía hablar, Sherlock había acertado hasta en el detalle más mínimo.

Mi compañero saca su celular y se lo ve enviando un mensaje.

– Muy pronto la policía estará aquí, usted será acusado de fraude y robo, la única sentencia posible a esto es cadena perpetua. ¡Suerte! – Decía mi compañero sonriendo.

Connel invadido por la ira sacó de su bolsillo una pistola, antes de que lograse disparar, yo le disparé en su brazo. Cayó al piso gritando de dolor.

– De nada. – Le dije nuevamente a Sherlock, él se reía.

En menos de quince minutos ya había llegado Lestrade, el cual se llevó a nuestro ladrón. En cuando a la señorita Claire, Sherlock cree que ella volvió a Escocia de regreso con sus familiares, nunca más volveremos a saber de ella.

Casi llegando a media noche, finalmente regresamos a Baker Street.

Mrs Hudson lucía muy preocupada pero a la vez aliviada de vernos regresar juntos, su temor más grave era que yo me haya vuelvo a enfermar. Al vernos en buenas condiciones se despidió de nosotros y se fue a dormir.

Sherlock se recostó en el sillón mientras que yo me senté en la mesa.

– ¿Que quieres saber? – Decía Sherlock mirándome, mientras se levantaba del sofá.

– ¿Cómo supiste todo eso? – Le pregunté.

– Se más específico. – Declaró.

– ¿Cómo supiste que Truttmon, eh, quiero decir Connor era un ladrón? –

– Inmediatamente al ver su rostro me parecía haberlo visto en alguna parte. Revisé los periódicos y no tardé mucho en hallar artículos los cuales hablaban de sus fechorías. –

– ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que Claire era su amante? –

– Cuando ingresé a la casa, enseguida al verla pude ver a una mujer con un aspecto totalmente diferente al de su supuesto padre, fue fácil de saber. – Decía mientras se dirigía a la cocina a hacerse un té. – ¿Quieres John? –

– Sí, gracias… ¿Por qué Connor te encerró en el armario? ¿Habías descubierto algo? –

– Por supuesto. Es un hombre muy despistado, mientras yo revisaba el cajón donde habían estado sus inexistentes figuras, pude notar que en la esquina del cuarto entre unos libros y papeles sueltos una pistola, éste enseguida se dio cuenta de mi descubrimiento, sin dudarlo dos veces me dejó inconsciente. Al despertarme ya me encontraba allí. – Hervía el agua, Sherlock servía el té.

– Un momento… ¿Qué hubiese pasado si yo no hubiese ido? Probablemente seguirías ahí encerrado. – Le dije casi en un tono sarcástico.

Sherlock no contestaba, en menos de un minuto me dio mi taza con el té que había preparado.

– Estoy enojado contigo, John. – Sentenció mi compañero.

– ¡¿Por qué? – Exclamé.

– Te había dicho que no salgas de la casa, que sería peligroso, y aún así no me hiciste caso. – Decía mientras tomaba un sorbo.

– Nunca podría dejar a mi colega solo. – Le contesté con una sonrisa, el rostro de Sherlock pasó de estar molesto a sonreír en pocos segundos, se acercó hacia mí y tomó mis manos.

– Parece que ahora las tuyas están frías. – Decía sin dejar de sonreír.

– …Cierto. – Le contesté.

Fin.


End file.
